A known conventional in-vehicle holder that can accommodate a mobile electronic device and a beverage cup is described in, for example, Patent Document 1. This in-vehicle holder is installed in a center console situated between a driver's seat and a passenger seat in a vehicle, and includes a cup holder 17 for accommodating a beverage cup and a charge box 22 for accommodating a mobile electronic device. Moreover, the in-vehicle holder further includes an outlet portion 65 built in the charge box 22, with the result that the mobile electronic device accommodated in the charge box 22 can be charged.